ReDo: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
by Lineoflights
Summary: When events conspire against Nanoha, she is forced to relive her first adventure, except this time, she has her memories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. (Why do I even put these here?)

Yeah, so I felt like trying this, mainly because I couldn't stop coming up with ideas for it. The somewhat OOC warning from everything else I write is still in effect, don't expect that to go anytime soon. Anyways, I do wonder why Nanoha's so much easier to come up with stuff for than K-On! Ah well, enjoy.

* * *

Nanoha Takamichi, Ace of Aces, member of the recently disbanded Section 6, had been pretty happy lately. Jail Scaglietti had been crushed by all those rocks about 2 months ago, the forwards looked like they were on a steady path to the future, and Vivio was happily enrolled in school. Yes, life was good for this Time Space Administration Bureau aligned mage. But her life was about to take a dramatic twist.

"Fate! Vivio! I'm home!" Nanoha called to the two other beings that lived in her place of residence.

"Ah, Nanoha-mama! You're back!" Vivio called out to Nanoha, running down the stairs. She didn't get too far, however, seeing as she tripped halfway down. "Oww, that really hurt." The young girl remarked as she got up and rubbed her head.

"Vivo! Are you all right!?" Came a worried voice from the top of the stairs. The owner of the voice then quickly ran over to the small girl with a worried look on her face.

"Geez, Fate-mama, you're worrying too much, it didn't THAT much, really." Vivio assured Fate with a small smile on her face. "All I did was trip, it's no cause for concern."

"But- you-" Fate attempted to protest, but was quickly cut off by Vivio.

"Come on, Fate-mama. From the stories that Nanoha-mama's been telling me, you two were doing much more dangerous stuff when you guys were kids!" Vivio said, hoping that Nanoha would come to back her up on this one. To her delight, the brown-haired girl did.

"Yeah, Fate, you were as reckless as she was when you were her age!" Nanoha put in, not wanting to lose this chance to tease Fate.

"Hey! You didn't even know me when I was her age!" Fate objected, clearly annoyed that Nanoha tried to corner her using a statement that could only be described to another person as a flat out lie.

"Well, um, uh, that's true…" Nanoha admitted, annoyed that Fate had so easily countered her. Vivio, being the person she was, just had to insert her own thoughts into the current discussion.

"Wow, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama sure beat you there!" She stated, with happiness in her voice for some strange reason.

"Gee, Vivio, could you at least pretend that you feel sorry for me?" Nanoha said, with her voice sounding like a mix of sarcasm and worriedness. As she let out a dejected sigh, Fate and Vivio began laughing over how annoyed Nanoha was pretending to be. Nanoha eventually joined in, although she had no idea what the other two were laughing about. If they were listening, they might have heard the movement of the being that was watching them.

_Heh, you look like you're having fun, aren't you? Well, let's see how well you handle the past. Dang, doing evil monologues really don't fit me._

Later that day, during dinner, the silence that lasted a grand total of five seconds after they started eating was broken by Nanoha.

"So, Vivio, how was your day?" Nanoha inquired, curious about what Vivio had been up to all the time she was out.

"Oh, fine, but Mr. Yuuno wouldn't help me with my homework." Vivio responded, not aware that this would give that ferret/person quite some trouble later on in Nanoha's experiences. As Nanoha proceeded to continually get more and more agitated by how Yuuno refused to give Vivio any aid whatsoever in her endeavors to complete the assignment that had been given to her in any way whatsoever, the strange voice from earlier attempted another evil monologue.

_Alright, let's try this again. Well now, this looks enjoyable. Too bad it won't last for a bit longer! Foo, I still suck at this. _

Nanoha went to bed about an hour afterwards, feeling tired and expecting a long day tomorrow. She wasn't that far off, either. While Fate was off playing with Vivio two rooms away, that strange voice decided to make his move. The possessor of the voice slowly seemed to have his figure, covered in darkness come up from the ground. Preparing a bit of magic with his right hand, he spoke to Nanoha in a quiet voice as to not alert Fate and Vivio as to his existence.

_Well, look what we have here. I really don't want to have to do this, but as they say, "Do as you must.". Wait, do they really say that?_

As the figure finished his sentence, his hand began to glow brightly. Yet, the light that surrounded his hand was a mysterious light. It started dim, then grew brighter, yet, even when it reached maximum intensity, it still would only be visible to the man himself, no others. Suddenly, the man simply spoke the word "begin" and the light started dimming, losing it's energy, stopping at a slight glimmer. The man then whispered another sentence before disappearing back into the ground.

_Travel back to the beginning, to where it all started. The opening scenes, the prologue. Whatever you want to call it, head back there._

Nanoha slowly woke up, wondering where exactly she was. When she scanned the area, she found that it was pretty much a gray room with some white pillars from place to place. Suddenly, the same mysterious figure from before once again rose from the ground in front of her. Somehow, it was still covered in darkness, although this was probably caused by the fact that a pillar had somehow cast a shadow on him.

"Who are you and where am I?" Nanoha asked, reaching for Raising Heart.

_Hello there, how's life? I'm terribly sorry, but you must do something. _The man spoke, with his voice being a balance between sarcasm and seriousness so others would not be able to tell how he meant that comment.

"I said, who are you?" Nanoha spoke, repeating her question while still alert in case the man would suddenly act and try to attack and such.

_Oh, well, that's something only me and a couple others know. I might tell you later. At least, if you make it through this alive. _Replied the man, clearly getting a small kick out of responding to all of Nanoha's inquiries with the least clarity possible, and sometimes none at all.

"Survive? What do you mean by that?" Nanoha was able to ask before something hit her that caused her to lose her consciousness and slump down to the ground.

_Well, you'll see what I mean. It shouldn't be too hard to though, after all, you've been through this before.

* * *

_

Well, that the end. Hope it was decent enough. Please review and tell me how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Really though, why do I put these here)

Anyways, here's the next chapter, if anyone actually cares. I do hope they do, though.

* * *

A familiar figure was standing in the forest, waiting for something. As he caught the traces of his target, he began forming his magic seal. The green circle finished, floating in front of his hand, getting smaller, when the beast attacked. Wounded, the boy was unable to continue, eventually slumping down and passing out.

A familiar alarm rang out from Nanoha's phone, with its purpose being to wake the girl up. Reflexively acting and feeling for her phone, Nanoha accidentally pushed the invincible phone that could live through any impact off her bed once more. Reaching down, she silenced the phone and got up. "That dream was oddly familiar…" the brown haired girl stated, before the events of last night flashed in her head. Snapping to full consciousness, Nanoha began to observe her surroundings. "This is… My old room! But why?" The girl briefly wondered to herself, before deciding to head out of the room to figure out more about her current situation.

Before she reached the door, she took a quick glance at the mirror, and what image entered her mind astonished the girl. "What the… I'm a kid again! What's going on?" The girl wondered, before deciding to continue her journey downstairs to discover more information. As she wandered out of her room, a certain person sighted and confronted the girl.

"Nanoha! You should tidy up your hair before coming down! Go do that now!" Spoke the person, who could be identified as Nanoha Takamachi's mother.

"Umm, sorry, Mom. I'll go do that now. But before I go, can you tell me what today is?" Nanoha had been reading many novels lately, and it seemed that they were giving her a good idea of what exactly was going on.

"What are you talking about? How do you not know what today's date is?" As she spoke the current date, Nanoha's assumptions were confirmed. Deciding to figure out what exactly was going on in a clearer light while she was fixing her hair, Nanoha did just that.

While she was slowly tidying up, lost in her thoughts, Nanoha realized that she had to hurry up or else she would miss the bus to school, and that wouldn't be a good thing. As she quickly finished up and met her mother once again.

"Oh, Nanoha! That's much better. Can you take this to the table, please?"

"Okay!" Nanoha said with a smile on her face. Whether it was real or not, only the girl who had the smile on her face knew. As she brought the plates to the table, she remembered that she asked about her siblings last time she went through this, so she would do that again. "Say, where are Kyoya and Miyuki?" Inquired Nanoha, although she already knew the answer.

"Oh, they're in the dojo, practicing." Answered Shiro Takamachi, Nanoha Takamachi's father. As Nanoha ran to get her siblings to get them to come over, she had to wonder if any of the others remembered what happened. Or, in this case, what would happen. Nanoha also considered the possibility that her assumption of being sent back in time was wrong, and something entirely different had happened. Either way, she had to wonder who else retained their awareness of later times. As she came back with her siblings, Nanoha Takamachi was deeply caught in her thoughts and theories, and it wouldn't stop soon.

School, if Nanoha remembered correctly, passed by quite uneventfully, and it did again. All that was really noteworthy is that she gained much more time to ponder current events.

As Nanoha and the others were heading to their cram school, Nanoha was focusing in order to catch the incoming telepathic message that was coming from Yuuno. The situation had temporarily made the girl forget about her current hatred towards the ferret/human being. Suddenly, the message came.

_Please, help me! _Rang the voice of the one currently in ferret form into the future Ace of Aces's mind. Instead of ignoring this and responding to the second call like last time, Nanoha shot out after the first message. Looking for the ferret, Nanoha sent a message back to him. _Tell me, where are you!_ She sent to Yuuno telepathically. Too desperate for help to wonder how exactly this girl knew how to respond, Yuuno instead just responded himself. _I'm to your right! Come quickly! Ple-_ was all he was able to get out before he lost focus. Luckily, this was enough of a hint to send Nanoha in his direction and find him.

"Yuuno! There you are! Are you okay?" Nanoha said as soon as she saw the familiar ferret.

"How… do you… know… my name?" The ferret gasped, before passing out. Nanoha realized two things from this sentence. One, that this really was Yuuno, and two, he certainly didn't recognize her. As Nanoha turned to call for her two friends, another voice rang out from behind her.

_Master, good day_. Nanoha identified this voice instantly. It was that of her device, Raising Heart.

"What the? Raising Heart, you remember me?" Nanoha said, shocked at this new revelation.

_Yes, I do. It appears he does not, however._ The device responded, making it clear that Yuuno didn't remember anything.

"We can worry about that later! Right now, we need to bring him to that vet! Alisa! Suzuka! Help!" So rang Nanoha's voice, with a bit of desperation in it.

The trio then quickly ran over to the veterinarian's clinic, where the ferret was brought over and given care. After confirming that Yuuno would be fine, they began to walk over to cram school, where Nanoha was able to convince the others that it would be possible for her to take care of the ferret.

While Nanoha was eating dinner with the rest of her family, she realized that she needed to convince them to keep Yuuno here. Saying whatever she remembered of how she convinced them last time, Nanoha just filled in the blanks with whatever the heck came to mind, and somehow managed to win.

After dinner, Nanoha quickly finished her homework that was quite easy when you have ten years worth of knowledge ahead of the assignment, and was just about to rest and get some sleep after this seemingly long day, when the voice of the ferret rang in her head once more. Remembering that today was the day she got Raising Heart and started her quest for the Jewel Seeds, Nanoha quickly jumped out the window, hoping that she had enough control over her magic that she could hover down. If not, then, well, she would have to hope that a mattress was being brought in.

Nanoha quickly ran over to the clinic, where she could see that the monster was already attacking Yuuno. She also saw the ferret run out, under her legs, and down the street. Chasing after him while making sure to dodge the monster's attacks, she quickly caught up with him ten minutes later. At least, if ten minutes qualifies as quick.

"Hey! Yuuno! Wait up!" Hollered Nanoha as she caught up with the ferret.

"Again… How do you know my name?"

"I had a feeling that was it. Anyways, you called?" Responded Nanoha with a smile.

"Yes, I did." Said Yuuno, holding out Raising Heart with his paws. "You see, I'm in a situation right now, and I would appreciate it if you helped. I'll reward you! Just please, use this and help me!"

"Alright then, I'll help you" Nanoha assured the ferret, taking Raising Heart from him. "Raising Heart, let's go!" She then shouted, leading to a response from the device. _Stand by, ready. Set up._ Nanoha's Barrier Jacket and device then quickly formed themselves, leaving Yuuno wondering how the girl standing in front of him could be so adept with a device she only got a couple seconds ago, yet alone know its name.

* * *

That's the end for now, folks. Please review and drop a comment soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Mine as well put these for uniformity)

Yeah, chapter 3, this would have been up yesterday if I actually remembered I had it, so, sorry. Also, school's starting soon, so if anyone actually waits for these, then it'll be a longer wait than before, okay?

Also, writing this, I realized that I might have to plan farther ahead than I am at the second, so that might take a while too.

The OOC warning from everything else I have here is still in effect, folks.

* * *

As the transformation sequence finished, Nanoha was already able to confirm two things. One, Raising Heart did in fact remember her, seeing as it was following all of it's orders, and two, it hadn't been upgraded yet, evidenced by the fact that there was no Belkan cartridge system in place. While Nanoha took a moment to register these moments in her head, and Yuuno was still in shock at Nanoha's ability, clearly shown by how his eyes were just big blank circles at the moment, the Jewel Seed's temporary material form got bored of waiting around and charged at Nanoha. The girl that was targeted, saw the monster approach and quickly put up her hand. _Round Shield_ spoke the device as a circle grew from Nanoha's hand. The monster, who was like an ant compared to the future Ace of Aces, was blown back and shattered in pieces by the strength of the shield. Yuuno was still standing there in shock.

"Alright now… I need to seal it…" Began the only person who resembled a human at the time, when she realized an unforeseen obstacle was in place. 'Wait a minute… What exactly was my magical incantation again? It's been so long I forgot…" As the girl was lost in her thoughts for about 20 seconds, the monster put itself back together and began charging at the ferret, who looked much less capable than the girl. How the monster could realize this without having any idea what intelligence was in the first place, is a mystery unknown to the world.

"Shoot! Yuuno! Look out!" Nanoha shouted as she saw the monster charging towards him. When the ferret didn't respond due to being in shock, Nanoha ran towards him, picked him up, and quickly fired one shot of a Divine Shooter at him. It is most likely unnecessary to point out that Raising Heart said _Diving Shooter_ as the shot was fired. The shot split the monster into pieces once more.

It just so happened that Yuuno snapped out of his shock right before Nanoha fired her shot at the monster. After seeing Nanoha fire her shot at the monster, he went into shock once more after seeing how powerful it was. Nanoha, annoyed that the ferret couldn't stay focused enough for her to ask him anything, just continued running from the monster until she could ask Yuuno how exactly to find her incantation.

As she was running down the road, Nanoha turned and stopped once she realized that Yuuno was in a state of consciousness at the moment.

"Hey, what's my incantation?" The girl inquired of Yuuno, not really remembering any of the nonimportant events that occurred this day last time.

"How do you know how to use all that complex magic but not anything simple like an incantation?" It seemed that the ferret had been confused as to how someone with so much magical skill could not know something so simple. "Oh well, just look inside of yourself! Your heart will tell you the answer!"

'You know, that line sounds so pathetic the second time around… Maybe it's just because I've grown up a bit.' Nanoha thought quickly before remembering to look inside of herself for the key. After a short while, it once again came to her, and Nanoha began the sealing process, something she hadn't done in over 8 years. At least, in her time.

"Raising Heart! Sealing Mode!" Hollered out Nanoha, while the Device responded quickly. _All right, Sealing Mode, Set Up._ Quickly expanding a bit and letting out those pink wings that signified that the mode had been set up, Nanoha quickly wondered why it looked so much like Raising Heart was loading a cartridge for a second before returning to the task at hand. The pink steams of light flew out from her staff and wrapped themselves around the monsters, holding it in place for the White Devil-to-be to seal it.

"Lyrical Magical! Jewel Seed Serial XXI! Seal!" Nanoha voiced, wondering how exactly she remembered what number the Jewel Seed was before she sealed it. Nevertheless, the monster withered away, leaving only the Jewel Seed, the source of it's power, where it once existed.

Trotting over slowly to the Jewel Seed, or Lost Logia as the more technical would put it, Nanoha extended her arm, purring the core of Raising Heart a few inches about the Jewel, where it was absorbed by the device. Jewel Seed Serial XXI was sealed by Nanoha Takamachi once again.

Later that night, as the two stopped by the bench in the park after running away to the now destroyed scene of the crime to talk.

"Okay, so now… Let's start with introductions. I'm Nanoha Takamachi, who are you?" Nanoha "asked", not realizing that the ferret was suspicious of her for knowing all that stuff.

"Do you even have to ask? I mean, you called me by my name a couple of times and you've shown great skill with your magic, I think you know more about this situation than it seems." The ferret responded, with a bit of a sharp edge in his voice. Nanoha, not realizing that she had acted so suspiciously, stumbled on her words quickly before coming up with an answer.

"Well, it was a dream! I just had this dream a couple days ago that seemed to resemble this, so I decided to do what I did there!" Although Nanoha was just lying to try and cover herself up, the thought remained in the back of her mind that what she had already gone through had been a dream, and this was life. Still, whenever the thought crossed her mind, she just hoped that wasn't the case and moved on.

"I see. Well, many great mages have stated that they have learned some of their most powerful abilities from their dreams." Yuuno stated, really unaware that Nanoha was just lying. "Either way, I must thank you, Miss Takamachi."

"'Miss Takamachi? Geez, Yuuno, you-'" Nanoha mumbled to herself before she realized that she should respond, and did so quickly. "Oh, no need to call me Miss Takamachi, just call me Nanoha, okay?"

"Yes, I will be sure to do that in the future, Mi-Nanoha." Yuuno was able to finish his sentence before he collapsed due to his injuries. Sighing at the ferret for not mentioning this to her earlier, Nanoha picked up the ferret and began to walk home.

As she arrived back and was about to open the door, a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey." Naturally, this voice belonged to Kyoya Takamachi. "You're finally back. It's late, you know, what were you doing out so late?" Nanoha breathed an inward sigh of relief, since she really didn't want to have to deal with any unremembered things right now. She only remembered this part of her story because of her mom's fangirling over Yuuno. While the conversation was a bit off, she was sure it wouldn't be too much of a difference.

That night, as she slept, a familiar hooded figure came to visit Nanoha. Well, in her dreams at least.

_Why hello there, little girl. _The hooded man spoke as Nanoha awoke. With images flashing to her mind of who this person and voice was and belonged to, Nanoha quickly jumped up and once again reached for Raising Heart, and finding at the same time that she was still a 9 year old.

"What do you want?" She shot out venomously, clearly not amused at how this man had sent her back.

_Nothing. Just came to see how you're doing. _

"Why!?"

_No reason._

"Not that! I wanted to know why you sent me back to this time!" Nanoha shouted, really getting annoyed by this man's lack of helpfulness. Still, she managed to regain her composure and hope he was actually doing this for a good cause.

_Heh, if you're thinking I sent you back to destroy some great evil that was actually planning all this time but you didn't notice, you're faaaaaaaaaaaar off the mark. It's all for myself, and you just need to do your part in this._

"Why should I?" Nanoha scoffed, getting disgusted by this man's seemingly no end of nonhelpful answers.

_Well, you'd like to go back and see everyone else, wouldn't you? The only way that happens is if you manage to meet a certain set of conditions. Don't worry, you've met them before. Oh, and try not to do things too differently, that's what gets most people killed. By the way, I've undone that Output Lock System that was on your Device, you probably won't need it, but who knows?_

"Wait, Output Lock System?" Nanoha inquired, curious as to what it was and if it undoing it really would help her.

_Oh, it's what those Cartridges of the Belkans help get past, there's enough energy in them to make up for everything that's locked. I'd go into details, but I have a feeling you don't want me to. To put it simply, it lets you use all that magic that you could only use with the Cartridges by just using so much of your energy that you make up for it. Anyways, now I've really been here long enough, You're phone's about to ring, so I'm gonna send you back now, 'k? Ta ta._

Just as the man had predicted, the tune once again rang out from the invincible phone that could live through any impact that lived up to its name by falling off the bed once again. As Nanoha awoke, she took a quick glance at Yuuno to see that he was still there, confirming that it wasn't just a really long dream she was in. Or was she? Either way, the girl then got out of bed and began to tidy herself up, with the ferret awakening just as she was almost done.

"Oh! Yuuno! Good morning! I'm off to school now, so can you tell me about what happened and why you're here while I'm there?"

"Uuuuu, okay, sure… Just remember to take Raising Heart with you… I'll contact you later…" After finishing his line, the one currently in ferret form fell back asleep. Nanoha just smiled and grabbed her things, including Raising Heart, went downstairs to eat, then got on the bus to head to school.

While she was there, Nanoha decided to make use of the "Keep your thoughts away from someone while you're communicating telepathically to them" ability she had learned/will learn two years after she joined the TSAB for good to ponder some of the possibilities of what was happening.

'Hmmm… All I really know for certain right now is that I somehow wound up back to my first adventure and that stupid hooded guy is responsible. But then… How bad is he? What is that reason he so selfishly sent me back here? Not like it matters, he's going down either way. But, if I do get out of here, what will the "future" be like when I get there. Will it be what would happen from my actions this time, or my first one? There's just so many questions to be answered…'

School had finished uneventfully for the girl once again, and she was walking back home silently before a familiar sensation that had been gone for quite some time struck her. It was the feeling of a Jewel Seed activating. Quickly, Nanoha contacted Yuuno while running towards where the Seed had activated, leaving a businessman surprised at the astonishing change in expression from the girl.

"Hey, Yuuno! Did you feel that? It was a Jewel Seed activating, right?"

"Yes, it was," Yuuno responded quite quickly. "Let's meet up and then head over there."

"No, I'll just head there first. You meet up with me there, okay?" Nanoha offered instead, already more than halfway there. It wasn't that hard, considering she started at the invisible 49/100th mark.

The moment she arrived at the scene of the crime, Nanoha threw Raising Heart in the air, shouting the line she always used to Set Up.

"Raising Heart, please!" The device responded by saying the line it always used to respond to the earlier line. _All right. Stand by, Ready. Set Up._ Suddenly a flash of bright light shot out and when it ended, Nanoha in her full Barrier Jacket and Device Glory stood at the starting point of the light, ready to seal the monster. As she was about to attack, the man's words from last night rung in her head. 'The Output Lock System is down, eh? Mine as well try it out now!'

"Alright, Raising Heart, want to try it out?" Nanoha asked the Device. _All right. Axel Shooter._ It was as good a start as any, Nanoha figured, as the more precisely controllable pink balls of energy formed around her. The only visible side effect at the moment was how Nanoha felt more tired than she usually did when using Axel Shooter, although she assumed that it was just because she was supplying all the energy for it.

As the girl shot the beast with the bullets, the ferret just happened to arrive on the scene. After witnessing such powerful magic come from the girl who he thought had shown the extent of her powers the night before, he was shocked to the point where he could barely breathe. Nanoha finished sealing up the beast for the second time, and after gaining the Jewel Seed, proceeded to find the ferret at the bottom of the stairs, still in shock. Sighing, she picked up the ferret and began to walk home after returning to civilian form.

* * *

Yeah, the end of this. Review and tell me how I did, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (If you can tell the difference between all of these without looking back, you are paying far too much attention.

Wow, this is... Sorta early. I decided to write this so long as I had free time. Oh, and since I think I forgot to mention it last chapter, a single quotation mark like this: ' means that it's a thought, okay?

By the way, guess what warning still applies here.

* * *

Nanoha Takamachi stood, Raising Heart firmly held in her hand. Getting ready to begin the sealing process, she rose the device into the air, shouting out the words that she had used so many times before.

"Lyrical Magical! Jewel Seed Serial XX! Seal!"

As she finished saying these words, the familiar sealing process began. As it finished, a blue gem slowly descended to the ground. Absorbing it into Raising Heart's core, Jewel Seed XX was defeated.

While Nanoha and Yuuno were walking back to Nanoha's house, the two of them were holding a discussion.

"Wow, Nanoha, I never knew you could be so devoted to this."

"Well, I figured that as long as I do this, mine as well do it the best I could, right.?" Nanoha, while she felt like she could do much more do to all the intensive training she had gone through at the will of the TSAB, her body thought differently, and was slowly getting more worn out, eventually forcing the now young girl to collapse. Yuuno, who was worried, began to formulate a plan on how to get Nanoha back home while still keeping his cover as a ferret. Luckily, since today was a Saturday, he was in no rush to get her back home in time to get to school tomorrow.

Nanoha awoke after much prodding from Yuuno the next day, and felt like checking her progress. Pushing the blanket aside and burying Yuuno in it, she pulled out the Raising Heart and held it above her. _Confirmation_ Confirmed the voice, and five Jewel Seeds circled around the circular gem. All five of them gained in the week or so after encountering this mage from another world.

"Guess we're going to have to find most of these to move on, huh?" Nanoha mumbled to her device, soft enough for the words to evade the ears of the one currently in ferret form. _Yes, I believe so._ Spoke the device, seeming to have the same idea that Nanoha did.

As the young boys on the soccer field began to warm-up, Nanoha decided to use this time to think about the course of action she would take today. She remembered this they in particular because it was the day she realized the severity of the situation and how dangerous the Jewel Seeds and all Lost Logia could be. 'Even if I don't like it,' she mused to herself, 'I'm going to have to wait until that giant tree awakens. That guy, even if he is a total idiot, probably knows the circumstances of this situation I'm in in far more depth than I do, and I guess I should follow his advice about not breaking the order of events too much for now.'

The game began shortly after Nanoha finished her thoughts, and she decided to pay attention and just take a short break from all this intensive thinking that she had been doing lately. Number 10 received the ball from one of his teammates, and kicked it to Number 7, who promptly kicked the ball right pass the one standing in front of the goal and into the goal itself, which prompted a cheer from Shiro and all the other players on the bench.

The other team wasn't lucky enough to catch up right now, however, as their attempt at a goal was quickly put down by the goalie, who Nanoha recognized as the one that would be carrying the Jewel Seed and activating it in a few hours after presenting it to that girl he liked. Although she knew that the two would eventually separate in the future, Nanoha couldn't help but wish that the two happiness for now.

The game ended with a score of 2-0, with Midoriya JFC winning. With a yell of celebration, the Midoriya JFC players raised their hands into the air, while the other team looked quite disappointed. Even on the bench, the players were excited, hugging each other to a small extent and even letting out their own cries of victory.

After gathering up everyone after the game, Shiro gave his own super-enthusiastic speech, with Yuuno getting amazed at how easily they won. It seemed that in his life so far he had never seen a one-sided game. Nanoha took advantage of Yuuno's lack of attention on her to have Raising Heart plant a tracking ball of energy that was so small it wouldn't be noticed unless you were staring straight at it to follow the boy with the Jewel Seed so that it would be easier to know about where to target her search later.

While the players were walking towards the cafe to enjoy the food Shiro was going to give them, Nanoha, along with her two friends were trailing behind them. Taking this time to think about the day that Nanoha got thrust into this mess. The day when Nanoha was grown up, and not a kid like she was now. A certain memory of hers flashed to mind, which was Nanoha getting extremely agitated over Yuuno not helping Vivio with her homework. Deciding that today would be as good a day as any to give the ferret a little taste of revenge, Nanoha began formulating a plan when her chance arrived.

The moment in question is when Arisa and Suzuka began to talk about how different Yuuno was from all other ferrets, For some reason, Suzuka had the strange idea of poking Yuuno until he made a noise that they could compare to that of other ferrets. Yuuno, clearly fearful of the idea, turned to Nanoha for help, who pretended to be busy looking around and scanning the area, ignoring the fact that she saw it almost every day. Thus, Yuuno was sentenced to a Trial of Poking, which lasted a good five minutes before Arisa and Suzuka's fingers got tired.

As it would happen, the moment Yuuno's trial ended was the moment the doors open, with all the members of the Midoriya JFC lining up outside. After being sent off by Shiro and everyone going their separate ways, Nanoha focused her vision on the boy with the Jewel Seed, while at the same time not making it obvious that she was doing so. And, just as she thought, the boy pulled out the Lost Logia, staring at it before he put it back into his pocket. Although Nanoha did clearly notice it this time, she didn't do anything.

After arriving home, Nanoha lay on her pillow, mostly alert, waiting for the burst of energy that followed every activation of a Jewel Seed. Suddenly, the signal came. Snapping the full awareness, Nanoha jumped off the bed, asking Yuuno a quick question to confirm.

"Yuuno, did you feel that!? It was a Jewel Seed, right!" Although Nanoha's question was more of a statement than a question, Yuuno still felt obliged to answer it.

"Yes, it was. We should hurry and get to it before it's too late." Dashing off, Yuuno and Nanoha both scurried down the stairs, offering only a quick explanation to Nanoha's father before leaving the house and setting off.

Quickly reaching the top of the building, Nanoha threw Raising Heart into the air.

"Raising Heart, please!" She yelled, waiting for Raising Heart's cue to begin equipping her Barrier Jacket and staff.

_Standby, ready. Set Up._ Responded the Device, which quickly proceeded to extend and give Nanoha her Barrier Jacket.

When she finished, Nanoha scanned the area of effect caused by the Jewel Seed. Seeing how much the town had been destroyed, she still felt some pangs of guilt, yet knowing that all this would be fixed brought some comfort to her. Sensing the location of where her tracking energy ball was, Nanoha let out a search in that direction. Finding the exact location of the Jewel Seed, Nanoha then proceeded to tell Raising Heart to go into Shooting Mode, and it quickly followed instructions. Aiming straight for the seed, Nanoha quickly fired her Divine Buster at the Seed, gaining it's serial number. Seeing the girl use such advanced magic already did not put Yuuno into shock this time, for the time he had spent with Nanoha taught him to expect these things. As the beam of energy reached the target, she began her sealing chant.

"Lyrical Magical! Jewel Seed Serial X! Seal it!"

As the seed reverted to its original form and flew into Raising Heart, Nanoha solemnly reverted to civilian form and began to walk away. As she was heading through the heart to home, she looked up and saw the two people from earlier, supporting each other as they headed home. It was then that Nanoha realized something, that even though she knew what would happen, she still had to try as hard as she could to stop things like this from happening.

* * *

Well, that's it. Please, tell me how you think I'm writing Nanoha. I think I'm making her a bit too aggresive, but I'm not sure.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing about Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. (Really, if you can tell the difference...)

Well, here we go. Finally, Fate's appearance. If you haven't noticed by now, each chapter covers one episode, meaning that we'll have 15 chapters if you count everything.

I fell it is important to note that Nanoha hasn't exactly gotten stronger with her magic, she's just using them before she's supposed to. Unless she specifically specifies that she wants to increase the level of her magic, it will be at about the same level as it was during Season 1. For example, in episode 11, Fate would still be able to barely survive her Divine Buster, but if Nanoha said that she wanted to increase power output, then Fate probably wouldn't be able to.

Anyways, enjoy, and OOC warning still applies.

* * *

Fate stood on the rooftop of a building, scanning the city. Speaking to Alph, who was currently in her wolf-like form and lying down, resting.

"The Lost Logias, there here, aren't they? They've taken the form of blue gems. They're called Jewel Seeds. Right, I'll have them all in no time."As Fate was saying that, Alph decided to act suspicious for no reason at all by standing up and letting out a big howl.

Nanoha stood in her room, getting ready. 'Okay now, today... It's the day I met Fate, isn't it. Guess we'll see if she remembers soon enough.'

"Hey, Nanoha, are you ready!" Kyoya shouted to Nanoha.

"Sorry! Just another minute!" Scurrying to get ready, Nanoha grabbed her pack and ran over to her brother, who had just finished his conversation with Miyuki. Before the two left to head over to the bus stop, Nanoha called over Yuuno, who was a little cautious of the girl before ultimately deciding to run over to Nanoha, jumping on her shoulder.

Staring out the window of the bus, Nanoha became lost in her thoughts. 'I guess I should plan out my course of action for today. Let's see here... that cat's going to become big, I know that. I guess I'm going to have to figure out what to do next depending on what Fate does...' And as Nanoha slowly became lost in her thoughts, Yuuno was thinking about what to do himself. It was somewhat apparent that Nanoha knew much more magic than she was letting on, and it would take a heck of a lot of dreams to know all those. Trying to figure out exactly how much Nanoha knew was the problem, the boy currently in his animal form deduced. 'Still,' Yuuno decided, 'it is helpful knowing that Nanoha has a couple of backup plans for any situation. At least, that's what it seems like.' As the two slowly became more and more enveloped in their thoughts, Kyoya just thought about what exactly he was following them around for. Besides, of course, getting to see Shinobu.

The three beings then entered the residence of the Tsukimura family and were greeted by Noel, who led them inside to where Arisa, Suzuka, and Shinobu were waiting, gently sipping tea. Shinobu proceeded to lead Kyoya upstairs to her room while Noel and Farin were out making tea, leaving the three girls, Yuuno, and the cats. The cats proceeded to terrorize Ferret Yuuno, leaving Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka to have a nice conversation about Kyoya and Shinobu to the background music of cats speaking. Suzuka, however, went ahead and changed the topic.

"Say, Nanoha, what's bothering you? You can tell us, we're your friends you know." The girl spoke, leaving Nanoha with slightly watery eyes. Before she could answer, however, Yuuno's distress call came from his mouth. The three of them looked over to witness him being chased by a cat. Sighing, Nanoha slowly got up and began to saunter over to him, but not before they could run around Farin, making the girl dizzy and throwing the tray of tea and food she had brought into the air. Worried, Nanoha ran over to the tray and caught it, leaving Suzuka to catch Farin, while both of them were surprised at how well Nanoha was able to catch it.

Upstairs, Shinobu and Kyoya listened to Farin's heartfelt apoligies and sighed,

After that event had passed, the three then began to talk about how many cats populated the Tsukimura family household, and how some of them had found a home and would have to say goodbye soon. Nanoha wondered how exactly they managed to find those people, as she hadn't seen any ads or anything recently. She remembered that the first ad she saw talking about getting those cats would be three years from now, right before she and Vita were going to have a sparring match, which would end in her victory.

Meanwhile, the kitten from earlier found a Jewel Seed and activated it, causing Nanoha to snap to full awareness, since the girl had been pretty relaxed a couple seconds earlier. _Nanoha!_ Shouted the ferret to the girl telepathically. _I know, can you run off and give me an excuse to get away?_ Responded the brown-haired girl, recalling what they had done last time this had happened. As the two ran off, Fate had seen fit to fly in towards the target as well.

Upon arriving at the scene, Yuuno pointed out that they might be seen and that he should set up a barrier.

"Nanoha, we'll be seen here, I'll set up a barrier."

"No need, I'll handle it." Raising her finger into the air, a seal appeared on the ground and slowly grayed out the surrounding area. Realizing that she wouldn't want to seal off too much, Nanoha quickly put down her hand and ceased the seal immediately. Suddenly, the giant cat materialized in front of them, and Yuuno, who had not been expecting that, fell to the ground. The cat began walking, causing a slight tremor every time he took a step. Before Yuuno could advise her to do something else, Nanoha threw Raising Heart into the air.

Raising Heart, help me please."

_Standby, Ready. Set up._

As Nanoha's Barrier Jacket and staff quickly came to her, she flew off next to the cat, leaving Yuuno in the dust. Snapping to realization, the ferret began to run off after the girl. When Nanoha landed next to the giant cat, Raising Heart sent a warning.

_Warning, attack from Fate coming from the left._

'Alright, now it's time to figure out whether or not Fate remembers everything that happened.' Turning to her left, Nanoha saw a familiar shade of yellow energy flying towards the Jewel Seed empowered feline. Taking action, she fired one shot of her Divine Shooter and shot down the ball of energy. Wondering why her shot had so suddenly disappeared, Fate decided to try something else.

"Bardiche, use Photon Lancer."

_Alright, Photon Lancer, full autofire._

Realizing that there was no way that she could fire enough bullets to stop all those, Nanoha decided to jump in the line of fire and use a Round Shield, which managed to block all of the fired attacks, but barely. Catching sight of Nanoha blocking her attack's on the cat, Fate flew over to the closest branch, eyeing the girl.

'Alright now, either she's acting very well or doesn't remember me, guess it's time to find out which one.'

"Tell me, you are a mage, correct! Why are you after the Jewel Seeds!?" Shouted Nanoha, preparing herself for the worst.

"For my mother." After hearing those three words, Nanoha came to the realization that Fate certainly didn't know her, or know the truth about herself. Clenching her fist, Nanoha rose Raising Heart, preparing to fight. "So, you'll fight then. Very well. I'm sorry, but I'll be taking this Seed." Raising Bardiche as it went into Scythe Form, Fate prepared to strike Nanoha, who was not really willing to fight Fate, but decided she had to. Flashing before Nanoha, Fate swung Bardiche, while Raising Heart reacted quickly enough to set up Flier Fin and get Nanoha into the air fast enough to evade the attack. Nanoha, prepared to fight, then remembered that Fate had taken the Jewel Seed last time, and she should this time in order to not make everything too crazy. Dodging the incoming Arc Saver, Nanoha pretended to be struck down and fired a couple of shots of Divine Shooter at Fate, while making sure they were weak enough for Fate to hit them into the cat, who was still standing. Luckily, she did so.

Landing on the ground as Fate landed back on the branch, Nanoha raised Raising Heart and pointed it at Fate. _Shooting Mode. Divine Buster._ Fate reverted Bardiche back to Device Mode and began to charge. Nanoha, who was expecting Divine Buster to charge longer than it did, especially when she was lowering its power just in case, was surprised when Raising Heart let out it's energy before Fate could fully charge up, barely dodging the beam, which was slower due to its weakened power. Flying over Nanoha, and next to the cat, Fate fired the Photon Lancer she was saving towards Nanoha to keep her back and began sealing.

"Lost Logia Jewel Seed Serial XIV. Seal it!"

After Bardiche hastily sealed the Jewel Seed, Fate flew off with great haste, in order to get away before Nanoha could catch up to her.

"Fate!! Wait!!" Nanoha shouted at the girl in an attempt to make her stop, but it was not use, as Fate decided to keep going, and not stop for this stranger that somehow knew her name. Nanoha, deciding not to dwell on this too much, trotted back over to Suzuka's house after powering down Raising Heart and undoing the barrier.

Upon returning home and heading to her room, Nanoha, slightly depressed at how Fate didn't remember her, went over to her bed, too tired and depressed to think about what she would do now, and decided to just figure that out when it came for now.

* * *

That's the end. Please review and drop a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha is not owned by me.

Chapter 6, also known as episode 5.

It seems some people are wondering why who remembers remember. There's an actual reason for it, you know. If you think about it hard enough, you should realize it of you haven't already.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

'That girl.... Who was she?' Fate sat silently on her couch, contemplating who Nanoha was and what her intentions were. Alph, concerned over her master's concern, also sat silently in the corner of the room until she mustered up enough courage to ask about it.

"Hey, Fate... What's bothering you? Is it that brown-haired girl? It is, isn't it!? Why I'm gonna-"

"Alph, stop," Fate requested of her companion. Although she didn't exactly like the girl, she had piqued Fate's interest. Somehow, that girl had known her name. Fate felt like the girl was hiding something, and she wanted to find out what. "She's also after the Jewel Seeds, maybe we can take a couple from her. Besides, she might be able to defeat you. If you're going to go, then I'll accompany you.

Alph, who had been touched by her master's words, felt a great burst of emotion in her hate of Precia Testarossa. 'Still,' the familiar thought, 'I guess I shouldn't act against her until I get some solid proof of what she's been doing.' Clenching her teeth, Alph prepared to accompany Fate to wherever that brown-haired girl was, and stop her.

The next day, the Takamachis went on their car trip to the hot springs. Once again giving Nanoha much time to think about what's going on. 'I'm not even going to try to convince myself otherwise, I still have a soft spot for Fate. That's going to be a problem, especially since it seems that she has no qualms about attacking me. But no matter how I try, I can't seem to muster up enough determination to truly attack her. Still, I think that I have enough determination to at least last a while, and win the battles I'm supposed to. That's one problem down, not for a couple others. What am I going to do today...' As Nanoha proceeded to contemplate all that had been happening in her life lately, she still knew that there was one person that would remain a mystery, that hooded man. Nanoha had no idea what his intentions were, only that he was cruel enough to send her here. Whatever they were, she didn't think that they were important enough to disrupt her life and the lives of all others around her. Before Nanoha could continue, however, Yuuno came in and telepathically sent Nanoha some words.

_Come on, Nanoha, relax! It's a vacation!_

_I know, but... _

Inwardly letting out a sigh, Nanoha knew that the ferret's words were true. Not that that meant that she would forgive him for not helping out Vivio with her homework, of course. Deciding that maybe it would be best to just relax today until she encountered Fate and Alph, Nanoha leaned back and began to converse with Arisa and Suzuka.

As the three were conversing, however, an interesting scene occurred outside their windows. A car quickly came zooming by, as if it were a flash of green. Blinking, everyone wondered if they were just imagining things, when another car came zooming by. This one, however, seemed to stop time just as the driver's seat passed by Nanoha's row. Looking into the car, Nanoha found a sight that would shock her. Namely, the hooded man putting up his hand in a thumbs up manner. Gasping, Nanoha tried to jump towards him, but the car zoomed by again.

It was at that point that Nanoha awoke from her dream. Rubbing her eyes, Nanoha looked out the window and saw nothing, not even the skid tracks from the fast cars. It appeared that she had dozed off while on the car ride. As she remembered the situation that she was in once more, Nanoha's thoughts instinctively turned to Fate. 'Fate, I wonder what you would say if you found me like this...' As Nanoha proceeded to get lost in her thoughts once again, she remembered that she told herself that she would take it easy for now, and just sat back and looked around.

After arriving at the hot springs, Nanoha set Yuuno down and told him to wait outside while they were bathing, and the ferret was happy to oblige. Inside, Nanoha just acted normally and let the heat just soak away all her worries for a moment. She remembered that it was after they had finished that Alph showed up, and this time she wouldn't just back down.

As Nanoha predicted, Alph did show up after they had gotten out. As the familiar approached Nanoha, she pretended not to think anything of her until she got closer. Alph, who seemed to have been tricked by Nanoha's acting, spoke up.

"Hey kiddies, having fun?"

As the three focused their attention on Alph, Nanoha silently and unnoticeably began to think about what to say when Alph began sending messages to her. As the scene proceeded as it did before and Alph warned Nanoha to stay out of their way, Nanoha decided that she wouldn't take it any longer.

_Bad little girls get bitten when they don't mind their own business._

_I see... But why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be the one minding your own business? I wouldn't want to hurt you, you know._

As the look of shock appeared over Alph's face, Nanoha wasn't exactly having the easiest time either. 'It feels like I'm saying this directly at Fate, that doesn't exactly feel too nice. Still, I can't show it to them. Remember, Nanoha, the person in front of you right now is not the one whose trust you earned by helping save Fate, the person in front of you hates you right now.' Silently, Alph walked away, shocked that the girl would be brave enough to speak back to her.

Nanoha could not fall asleep that night, as she was far too worried over how she would handle that night's actions. As she tried to emulate the conversation she had with Yuuno last time this had happened halfheartedly, Nanoha began to try and sense where Fate was at the moment. Yuuno sensed this and was slightly annoyed that Nanoha wasn't entirely all that worried about the two. He was wrong. She was worried, just not in the way he expected. Suddenly, it came. The feeling of a Jewel Seed. Snapping to full awareness the same time Fate did, Nanoha prepared to set out and get it, before remembering that Fate was the one who obtained this Seed and moving slightly slower. Running towards the scene of the Seed, Nanoha felt that she should pull out Raising Heart as Yuuno had suggested.

"Raising Heart, please activate!"

_Standby, ready. Set Up._

As a pink flash of light came, Alph realized that Nanoha really was going to come and got ready to fight them. While Fate began to seal the Lost Logia, or Jewel Seed as some preferred to call it, Nanoha was slowly moving closer to the scene of the crime. As she arrived, the blue flash of a Jewel Seed being sealed was there in her eyes. Alph, noticing the two now, spoke.

"Well, so you're here. Guess it's time to fight then."

Quickly changing to wolf form, Alph charged towards the two when Yuuno got in the way.

"Yuuno! Thanks!" Nanoha thanked the ferret, happy that he blocked the attack.

"Nanoha! I'll transport her away! You take care of the other girl!

As another flash of light, this one green was in the air, Yuuno and Alph disappeared from the scene of the fight, leaving only Nanoha and Fate. Fate spoke first.

"Well, he can control barriers and other things like transport spells, your familiar is quite interesting.

"He's not my familiar, he's just a friend of mine, okay!"

"I see. Very well then, what now?"

"Can't we talk this over!"

"No, I doubt mere words can change anything at this point. We must fight, with the Jewel Seeds as the prize."

Fate suddenly appeared behind Nanoha, who quickly turned around and shot at Fate, who was forced to take to the sky to evade the attack. As she flew up as well, Nanoha, who was surprised that it was her who had taken the initiative this time, used the words Fate should have.

"Fine, if you're so determined to fight, then let's bet one Jewel Seed each!"

As she finished her line, Nanoha saw that Fate had disappeared once again. Looking around, Nanoha saw that Fate was about to fire Photon Lancer at Nanoha, who reacted fast enough to dodge. Shooting out three shots of Divine Shooter, Fate, who was not expecting a counterattack quite as fast, attempted to dodge but was hit by the third shot, and when she recovered, she found a whole barrage heading towards her. Putting up a defense, Fate managed to survive all those attacks, while wondering why they were weaker than the three she had fired earlier. As she got behind Nanoha once more, she was surprised to find that the girl was expecting that and dodged by momentarily undoing her Flier Fin, and instead opting to use another spell to get behind Fate, and taking the change to shoot her down with a powered up Divine Shooter. As Fate hit the ground, Nanoha walked up to the girl, suddenly remembering that Fate was supposed to gain the Jewel Seed this round. Relived that Fate stood up meaning that she hadn't won just yet, Nanoha commanded Raising Heart to eject, and the device, knowing what its master was thinking obeyed the command. Throwing the Jewel Seed to Fate, who was managed to catch it, Nanoha spoke.

"Here. You might need it if you want to please your 'mother'" Making sure that Fate didn't catch the tone of voice she used with mother, Nanoha prepared to answer the inevitable question Fate would ask.

"Who are you, and how do you know so much about me?"

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi, and I think I know a bit more about you than I should, my dear Fate." Smiling as she finished her sentence, Nanoha saw Fate blush a bit when Alph arrived on the scene. Running up to her master, the familiar looked at Nanoha and glared at her, looking annoyed that she had dared to do this to Fate.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, she won, why else do you think she has my Jewel Seed in her hand?"

As Alph looked at Fate, she saw that she really did have another Jewel Seed in her hand and was relived a bit.

"Is that true, Fate?"

"Ummm, yes, it is. Let us go now."

As the two took off, Nanoha couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute Fate was.

* * *

If anyone is offended at the ending of this chapter, I apologize. I just couldn't resist putting it there. Anyways, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Well, here it is, Chapter 7. School started today, which means that future updates will probably be veeeeeeeery slow in coming. If so, please forgive me. The other thing that might stall chapter 8 is the fact that I'm feeling a bit FeiNano deprived, which means that whatever I work on next will probably be a oneshot about that pairing.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Nanoha slowly washed her face and got ready, contemplating over what was happening lately, and how strange the situation she had found herself in was. 'Heh,' she chuckled to herself for a moment, 'Strange? I should expect this. Last time I was here I was still wondering why Fate was doing everything she was. The answer sure surprised me. Maybe that'll happen again... Probably not.' Quickly finishing up, Nanoha decided to just focus on the upcoming school day for now and worry about what's next later.

At school however, Nanoha really wasn't able to focus on the lesson and her thoughts kept wandering to the current situation and what was going on. Thinking of what was happening back in her time, Nanoha wondered how much of an influence her actions here would have there. Hopefully, none, but if there were effects, then what would they be? Ignoring that for a moment, Nanoha pondered what was going to happen today, when she remembered that Arisa was going to yell at her in the middle of her talk about fish and how green ones seemed cooler. 'Which would be right about now,' Nanoha commented to herself, and she was right, seeing as just as she finished that sentence in her mind, Arisa slapped down on Nanoha's desk. After she had finished scolding Nanoha, Arisa swiftly turned around, telling Suzuka to come with her as she walked away, leaving Nanoha sitting there, still thinking. With one thought mainly circulating in her head.

'I'm sorry, Arisa. There's just too much on my mind right now. If I'm still here after Fate leaves, then I'll try to make it up to you later.'

While Suzuka ran after Arisa to calm her down, Nanoha stood and began to leave, her expression showing that she was still as lost in thought as she was before. Thinking back, Nanoha recalled the time that the three of them had met, before the bell started ringing, signaling that class was about to start again, convincing Nanoha to move back to her seat.

After school ended for real this time, Nanoha said goodbye to Suzuka before beginning to walk home, at a fairly slow pace. Images flashed in her mind once again, still showing the events of when she had met her two friends. Thinking back on the memory, she felt that they had all influenced each other. As she sat on a bench and tried to recall the events of that day, she was unable to, as her thoughts kept wandering to the hooded man, and if Fate and Vivio were all right. Although they could protect themselves, if anything happened she wouldn't be there to help them. Sighing, Nanoha wondered what exactly she was here for. She had already established that the hooded man's plans involved her in some way, but she had no clue how.

'What does he gain by sending me back like this? I haven't done anything really different, I have to do something different or he wouldn't have to do this. Then again-'

Nanoha remembered that strange dream she had had while they were heading towards the hot springs, a fast car seemingly stopping and going from 120 to 0 in a second just in time for her to look at the driver seemed far too coincidental, although it might have just been a dream, and only that.

'Still, if it wasn't a dream, did that thumbs up signify that I was doing what he wanted? That would explain why he wanted me to do the same, but then we go back to why? What does that change?'

Nanoha continued sitting there, wondering just what exactly was going on. The main advantage he had over her was that he knew what he was planning and she didn't. As she checked the time and saw how late it was, Nanoha got up and began walking home, still thinking about that man's ambitions.

'Why do I even see him as an antagonist? As far as I can see, he hasn't done anything this whole time. No. I'm forgetting why I'm here in the first place, he sent me here. No matter why he did that, I just can't stand people who sacrifice others for their own selfish gain! Even if this hasn't been that hard, unless life or death hangs in the balance, nobody should screw up someone else's life so badly! Even then, it's debatable.'

Once she arrived home and headed over to her room, Nanoha began to silently work on her homework as Yuuno tried to get information out of her.

"Come on, Nanoha! Tell me what happened!"

"No, I don't want to..."

Nanoha was still speaking in a slightly depressed tone of voice, which was what Yuuno got the idea that something was wrong from and started asking Nanoha what was going on.

"Aww, please?"

"No, Yuuno."

"Come on, just a little bit?"

"No, Yuuno, it's not that important, okay?"

Finally, snapping, Nanoha yelled at Yuuno, telling him that he should just drop it. As she continued, a thought suddenly occurred to her. If she remembered correctly, there would be a Jewel Seed today, and she didn't want to miss it. Sighing, she apologized to Yuuno quickly before telling him that they should go out and look for Jewel Seeds. Looking around, Nanoha wondered when it would activate when she looked at how late it was, and felt that it was almost time. Still pretending to search, she was waiting for Fate and Alph to activate the Seed purposely, which meant that she really couldn't do anything for now.

Worried, Nanoha took action immediately, thinking that since she hadn't split up yet, things might change a bit.

"Yuuno, can you go make a barrier?"

"Why me? You're better at it!?"

"Just do it, okay!?"

"Fine, fine..."

As the ferret ran off to get set up the barrier Nanoha wanted, the girl in question set up Raising Heart and began to head towards the scene. Seeing that familiar column of blue light, she ran towards it. Setting up Shooting mode and Sealing Mode, Nanoha's beam of light hit the seed just as Fate's did. Hoping that Fate would be able to keep up with her, Nanoha began using her sealing phrase.

"Lyrical Magical! Jewel Seed Serial XIX! Seal!"

When the beams hit at the same time, Nanoha switched Raising Heart to Device Mode, and began heading towards the Jewel Seed, waiting, waiting for Fate to show up. When Yuuno arrived and told Nanoha to capture it. Alph arrived, just on time and jumped towards them, and Yuuno quickly blocked the attack, sending Alph far off. As the shield broke, Nanoha looked up and saw Fate. Thinking about who was left in her time at the same time this Fate was setting up Scythe Form, Nanoha prepared to fight once again.

"Nanoha, correct? You seem to be hiding something from me. You lose to me one time then easily defeat me the next. No matter, I will be taking this Jewel Seed."

As Fate jumped up and prepared to charge at Nanoha, Nanoha whispered to Raising Heart about holding back enough so that Fate would be able to block most attacks and then jumped up towards her. As Fate stood, about to fire, Nanoha saw that it was time and told her to wait.

"Fate. Wait!! Seeing as I know so much about you, I think that you should know something about me! The reason I'm collecting the Jewel Seeds is Yuuno. Well, that was my first reason, but now I'm doing it to keep danger from falling onto this city! That is my reason! So, although I already know, can you tell me yours?"

As Fate opened her mouth to speak, Alph interrupted them, saying how Fate shouldn't answer a spoiled brat like Nanoha. Turning and flying towards the Jewel Seed to claim it, Nanoha flew after her, and as the two Devices hit each other and began to crack while the bright flash of light was about to erupt from it, two thoughts were on Nanoha's mind.

'Well, looks like Chrono and the Arthra are about to receive their signal.'

Aside from that, one more thing was on Nanoha's mind.

'Why, Fate? Why must you be so cold to me? This is hurting me as much as you? Why...'

* * *

Yeah, that's the end. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Don't own.

Wow. I really didn't expect to get this out today. Guess there's surprises for everyone, eh? I figured that since the disc was in my DVD player, why not?

In other words, my hands smell like garlic right now from helping my mom in the kitchen.

I'm really uncomfortable with the middle of the chapter, seems a bit rushed, but it might just be me. What do you think?

In other news, if I were to write a sequel to this that followed Nanoha in A's, how many of you would read it? I need to know soon so I know if I need to keep any plot points unresolved or not so I don't have to start from scratch.

Enjoy.

* * *

A bright dome of light began to expand before focusing all its energy into shooting upwards and dispersing. Fate jumped back quickly and returned Bardiche to device mode before jumping towards the Jewel Seed. Nanoha, who was expecting that but still didn't want it to happen, reacted quickly. As Fate grabbed the Jewel Seed with her hands and attempted to stop the energy, barely being able to keep it from overflowing and taking her over. Nanoha silently released a spell that would discreetly soak up most of the spare energy, making Fate's job easier. She couldn't exactly let her get that hurt after all. Remembering something else, Nanoha put another spell on Fate, this time going through the trouble to put some extra energy into it for precautions.

When Fate collapsed after securing the Jewel Seed with her hands, Alph ran over and barely managed to catch the girl. Ignoring the remnants of a spell around her, she shot a deadly glare towards Nanoha and Yuuno before jumping off.

Later that day at the Takamachi residence, Yuuno sat next to Raising Heart as it was recovering, thinking.

'Normally, the Raising Heart can take high amounts of damage. Yet... For one attack to cause this... Could Nanoha and that other girl's power possibly be able to cause all this? No, that amount of energy wouldn't be able to do this alone... then again, maybe it is. I just get this feeling Nanoha is... hiding something from me, but what? Could she really have enough energy hidden to actually do this? Or is the Jewel Seed responsible?'

As he was thinking, Yuuno was interrupted by Nanoha opening the door, bringing in a couple of crackers along with her.

"Yuuno... is Raising Heart going to be okay?"

While Nanoha knew that under normal conditions, Raising Heart would be all right, Nanoha was worried. She had tried to use as much of her own energy as possible to lessen the strain on it, but Nanoha didn't know if Raising Heart was able to withstand those two spells she had cast after it had broke without any of the technology they would have ten years into the future.

"Don't worry, Nanoha. It'll be all right, it's just injured right now. The Repair Function is going on full speed, so it should be all right for now."

"All right."

Nanoha spoke no more words after that, nor did Yuuno bug her about it. It was clear to both of them that Nanoha was feeling many feelings of guilt over Raising Heart's injuries. Although Yuuno didn't want to acknowledge it, he felt that Nanoha was hiding something, and that something probably would be able to have protected the device. Knowing that, it was hard to feel as bad for Raising Heart as he did the first time.

At another place in Uminari City, Alph was treating Fate's wounds. Fate was thinking about a couple of things at the moment, with one of them being why exactly a spell with Nanoha's energy in it would help her capture the Jewel Seed. More importantly, why would Nanoha be helping her get the Jewel Seeds? She thought of that time at the hot springs, and how Nanoha was so willing to give her the Jewel Seed. Fate would have laid back if she was able too, for everything that was going on right now was just too confusing to bear. She knew one thing, however, and that was how if everything else failed, it would be a fairly good idea to go to her for help. Right now, however, that would be last resort, as she wouldn't betray her mother so readily. Not yet, anyways. She did have to go give a report tomorrow, and no matter how much Alph, protested, she was going to go.

The next day, Nanoha stood in the dojo, waiting for Miyuki to come. Although she knew she should be resting and trying to conserve as much of her energy for what she had planned, this was what she had done last time, and must be what she will do this time. As she watched Miyuki practice and held a conversation with Yuuno telepathically, Nanoha used whatever time she could right now about how she could set things so that the end result would be the same yet she could keep both her and Fate from as much injury and pain as possible. She had figured that she would try to do as much as she could while still keeping it in the area where she knew what would happen. This, of course, meant she was limited to little things, like dialogue and attack changes. That wasn't much, but if she wanted to at least try and stop the hooded man's plans, this was what seemed like a good idea in her head. Suddenly, Nanoha winced in pain, and quickly cast a slight spell on her own to try to minimize the damage of what was about to come. As she finished, she went over to her room and changed into her uniform quickly, and began to walk to school.

On board the Arthra, Lindy sat, accepting her tea from Amy and warned Chrono to be ready to transport at any time. As Chrono confirmed that this would be the case, holding his device in his hands, Fate was currently somewhere else, having a "talk" with her "mother".

As Fate was there getting whipped by Precia, while she was busy apologizing to Precia with fear in her eyes, she was wondering why it didn't hurt as much as it did before. Not knowing why, she bore through all the pain. And when the bonds dispersed, Fate fell to the ground, with Precia leaving without a word. As the woman walked away, she felt her hand was as good as broken. Cursing her luck at how someone on that cursed world was powerful enough to put such a protection spell on Fate, she walked away, as this would require much healing for use.

Back on Earth, Nanoha was feeling quite exhausted herself, as even with a spell on to transfer most of the damage to draining her magic power instead, she had still been hurt a bit by all of Precia's whipping. Wondering how exactly Fate had lived through it, Nanoha just hoped that the counterattack portion of her spell was enough to stop Precia before she went too far.

Upon getting off the bus, Nanoha was greeted by Yuuno and Raising Heart, and had just stapped the device around her neck when she sensed another Jewel Seed coming. With all the chaos lately reminding her of where she was supposed to be, Nanoha remembered how she had wanted to punish Yuuno for not helping Vivio with her homework. Figuring this would be as good a time as any to finish it up and thinking that her senses were a bit more acute than Fate's, Nanoha grabbed Yuuno and ran to where the Jewel Seed would awaken, where Yuuno quickly put up a seal. The monster itself slowly moved forward, eventually summoning its roots as a weapon. Without Nanoha's warning this time, Yuuno was caught. As the thing slowly began to squeeze Yuuno, Nanoha felt some inward satisfaction for some reason and began to try to defeat it. When Divine Shooter proved to be of no use, Nanoha quickly flew up high and began shooting Divine Buster, and as it turned out, Fate had also arrived on the scene. As the tree began to start juggle Yuuno, who was wondering why Nanoha hadn't used any stronger spells yet, Fate shot Thunder Hammer at the monster, and the shield was quickly broken, making it drop Yuuno, who was in pain and currently held some mild resentment for Nanoha.

'Maybe I went to far...'

Nanoha had that thought cross her mind for a second before remembering to proceed with what she was supposed to be doing. Setting up Sealing Mode, Nanoha shouted out the words she had used so many times once again.

"Jewel Seed Serial VII! Seal it!"

As the two flew into the air and had a stand off.

"Come on, Fate. Why can't we talk? You can trust me. I'm not some spoiled brat, so if you want to fight, then fine."

"Very well then, if you win, I'll gladly talk."

As the two charged towards the other, Nanoha was awaiting Chrono's arrival. And, just like last time, it came just as the two were about to make contact. Catching Raising Heart in one hand and using his device to block Bardiche, Chrono demanding to know what the situation was.

* * *

Well, the end of chapter 8. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The rights of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha are not mine.

You know, I think I'm just going to streamline through this and try to finish it up by the end of the year to get out chapter 1 of A's on the newyear, hopefully.

Yes, that's right. I'm eventually going to write a sequel that follows A's.

Aside from that, those who don't like how this is pretty much just restating the anime with some major changes, you'll be happy to hear that this is the last set-up chapter, and the rest are going to be the results of how Nanoha has done things differently. For example, Yuuno not offering to open the gate for Nanoha because she's been such a jerk to him. And other major changes, if things go well.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chrono was blocking the two mages devices with his hand and device, and had a strange thought. For some reason, Fate seemed to keep pushing and trying to get past him, while Nanoha put up no resistance whatsoever, and had a smile on her face, as if she was expecting it. The moment they made eye contact, however, she returned to having a serious look on her face. Shrugging it off, Chrono commanded the two to stand down, forcing them both to the ground. When he was just about to continue, orange shots burst from the air and next to him. When Chrono looked towards the source, he saw Alph, telling Fate to get away.

When Fate jumped away and went for the Jewel Seed, Nanoha was thinking about what had just happened, and why Chrono had arrived later than he did before. Although she might have chalked it up to a faulty memory herself, a quick inquiry to Raising Heart proved that he really didn't arrive later. This wasn't the first thing, either. There were other changes. They were subtle, yes, but changes all the same. While those small changes in dialogue weren't worth much alone, combing all of them with the different actions she had taken, Nanoha began to worry what would happen. Still unwavering, however, she looked back on the scene that Chrono had just blocked Fate from getting the Jewel Seed As he hovered in the air and prepared to fire, Nanoha reacted instinctively towards Fate's safety and fired at Chrono, hitting him in the back and providing an opportunity for Alph to carry Fate away, all the while wondering why exactly Nanoha had done that.

As he watched the two of them get away, Chrono decided to focus on Nanoha. From the look on her face, it seemed that it wasn't an accidental fire that had interrupted him. Keeping suspicious of the girl, he came down and thought about what to do next when the hologram with Lindy's face appeared.

"Ah, Chrono. Good job. Can you take the two of them on the Arthra now?"

"Yes. I am sorry, however, as I let her distract me and the other one got away."

"Don't worry about it. Just take them with you. I'd like to know what's going on."

In truth, however, Lindy was quite puzzled over Nanoha's actions. From what she had seen about how Nanoha didn't warn Yuuno of the tree and how she had let Fate escape, she had to wonder if the two of them were secretly working together. Although there was a fair amount of evidence saying otherwise, such as how Fate seemed so aggressive and willing to fight the other girl, it was a possibility, and something that shouldn't be ignored.

On board the Arthra, Nanoha didn't wait for Chrono's lead and headed straight towards the door, even beginning to cast the spell to open the door. Since he was watching Nanoha carefully, Chrono, stopped Nanoha while she was trying to, and remembered to be cautious, as he didn't know how exactly she knew what to do to open the door. Especially since he had been told that only chosen people knew how to do it. As a potential candidate for the Arc-en-Ciel, the Arthra was one of ten Time-Space Administration Buerau Level 6 Security Ships. There were only 50 things above Level 6, so the Arthra was fairly well protected. Finding it's security code was not supposed to be doable for a mage that had just entered the ship for the first time.

When they walked into the following room, Chrono did remember that they were guests, even if one of them was suspicious, and to act curteous to them. Inviting them to return to their normal form, Chrono tried to act as inviting as possible while still trying to retain his figure as the main authority here. Nanoha obliged rather quickly, knowing that there was no harm, while Yuuno hesitated for a moment before returning to his human form.

"Well, Nanoha, this is the first time you've seen me in this form, is it not? Are you surprised?"

Although Yuuno was genuinely curious, his real motive for asking that question was to figure out how much Nanoha knew, as he really did bet that she had ulterior motives.

"Eh, a little. Whatever."

Nanoha replied to Yuuno's question nonchalantly, as she was too busy trying to deduce why exactly the changes had been made, and if she should try to fix them or not. Yuuno, on the other hand, sensed how Nanoha really didn't care much about what was going on, and saw that his suspicions were right, and Nanoha knew something, anything, about the current situation that the rest of them didn't know. Still, he didn't make a move, as he wasn't sure how much she knew and he still needed someone to collect the Jewel Seeds.

When the trio entered the room where Lindy was waiting, Nanoha took a quick glance around the room and noticed that it was still decorated strangely, and Lindy was still just sitting on the mat. As Nanoha accepted Lindy's invitation to come over, she began to form many different ideas in her head about why there were those changes, and each of them involving the hooded man in some shape or form. Remembering that Lindy was supposed to ask her about the current situation, Nanoha focused just enough to know and think about what she was saying, remembering that she would have to tell only what everyone else knew at this point, as saying more would be suspicious, as if she wasn't already.

After Nanoha's explanation, Lindy proposed that the two of them just return to being normal people. Jerking up at this, Nanoha quickly protested.

"What? Why? I want to do this too!"

While Lindy was about to respond, Chrono interrupted her telepathically.

_Captain, I think we should let her stay. She seems to know something about that Fate Testarossa girl. At the very least, give them a night to think over it._

_Well, alright Chrono._

"I know this is coming to you suddenly, so please just think over it."

"I'll walk you two out. Is where we met ok?"

Chrono stood to send the two back to their dimension, and Nanoha realized that Lindy didn't talk about how the Jewel Seeds were dangerous. Presumably, it was because she hadn't been confused at what was going on at first, but you never know, right?

Back on the planet, Nanoha was downstairs helping her Momoko with the dishes as Yuuno communicated with the crew of the Arthra concerning their condition.

_...And that's why I think that having Nanoha help you out with the Jewel Seeds would be a good idea. Even if I don't go, I'm sure she would make a good addition. I do have to advise you to be cautious around her, though. She seems like she knows more than she's letting on._

"Yes, captain, I got the same vibe from her as well."

"Alright, we'll accept you two for now, but I do suggest we be careful around Nanoha. If both of you have suspicions about her, it wouldn't hurt to take caution."

While this conversation was taking place, Nanoha was downstairs convincing her mom to let her stay on the Arthra for a while. It went off without a hitch once more, and as Nanoha grabbed her bag and ran out, preparing to board the Arthra with Yuuno following her, Precia was in her hideout, just waiting for the rest of the Jewel Seeds to fulfill her wish.

* * *

The end. I'm looking forward to the next chapters because I get to be a bit more creative. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

Well, this is where things start getting strange. I hope that what has changed changed in a way that you like. Still, I do feel this is a bit rushed, but that's just me.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Jewel Seed Serial VIII! Seal!"

As Nanoha sealed Serial VII, Yuuno was thinking about something else.

'I can just tell... She's up to something, but what?'

While the Jewel Seed entered Raising Heart, Chrono was thinking as well.

'What's Nanoha doing? She just... doesn't seem to be that focused.'

While the gate managed proceeded to put one up, one thought stood in both their minds.

'Whatever she's planning, it has something to do with Fate, that's for sure.'

As Nanoha and Yuuno reboarded the Arthra, Nanoha released Raising Heart and walked away, oblivious to any suspicion Yuuno was having. Yuuno, on the other hand, took Nanoha's sudden departure for something suspicious, and began to follow her back to their room, presumably. As it turns out, Nanoha was headed for the cafeteria, taking some cookies, sitting down and munching. Silently. As it turns out, Nanoha was simply resting up, saving her energy, as she had, after all, lost quite a bit when she sealed that bird too early.

As she was resting, Nanoha sat silently on the bed, noticing Yuuno sneaking a glance at her once in a while. However, she simply chalked it up to making sure she was okay, and did nothing. Yuuno felt very wary, like Nanoha was going to snap and strike at him any second. Of course, the day passed by without anything happening, with all the events coming tomorrow.

The next day, as they were eating in the cafeteria, with Nanoha still being silent as she was the day before, the alarm starting going. With images of Fate's dilemma on this day coming to her mind, Nanoha snapped out of her trance and ran towards the control room, where Chrono and Lindy were watching the scene. Arriving, Nanoha asked to be sent to the scene. Chrono, deciding that it would be best to let Fate go on her own and hopefully learn Nanoha's intentions, refused. Cursing her luck, Nanoha thought back, remembering that Yuuno opened the gate, and asked him to open it telepathically.

'Hey, Yuuno, can you open the gate for me?'

Now, while last time Yuuno volunteered to open the gate, this time, he didn't. After all, Nanoha had been annoying and decided not to warn him of the impeding doom from the tree. Besides, he was as curious as to what Nanoha was up to as everyone else was.

'No way! You didn't warn me of the tree! That hurt, you know.'

After hearing that, Nanoha panicked. Although she did know that she wasn't as nice to Yuuno as she had been last time, she didn't expect her actions to come back and kick her. Trembling to keep a straight face, Nanoha desperately searched her mind for another option. She wasn't experienced enough to open the gate to where she wanted long enough for her to get past Yuuno. As Nanoha's mind slowly sunk closer and closer to despair, a voice rang out to her mind.

_Go._

Shocked, Nanoha looked around for the owner of the voice, as it had sounded familiar. Before she could identify a face, however, Nanoha looked and saw the transporter was open. Deciding that Fate was her first priority at the moment, Nanoha ran off, ducking and sliding under Yuuno's arms and into the gate, standing as she entered. When the mysterious voice's owner began channeling his energy to transport Nanoha to the scene, Chrono panicked, wondering how this had happened. At the same moment Nanoha left, he commanded Yuuno to head down there.

Nanoha fell through the sky, the voice temporarily forgotten, the only thoughts on her mind being those concerning Fate's safety. As she felt Fate's magic getting closer, Nanoha turned so she was falling on her back, and threw Raising Heart up, giving her time to transform. Arriving gently on the scene, Nanoha looked up and spotted Alph, charging straight towards her. She was just about to put up a defense when she remembered the Yuuno protected her last time, and waited to confirm he wouldn't before dodging.

"Look, I'm here to help! Just cooperate, will you?"

"Hmph! Fine!"

Alph, while she wasn't that trusting of Nanoha, decided to let her go, for it seemed that she was on her side, as evidenced by all the times she had used her power to help Fate. Turning around towards the six raging Jewel Seeds, Alph looked at how wild they were before losing a little bit of hope.

"Where's that ferret you're always with? He might be helpful right now?"

"Him? He's-"

"Right here."

Turning her head to look at Yuuno, who had just arrived, Nanoha realized that she might be in a bit of trouble. Seeing the look on her face, Yuuno decided to calm Nanoha down, as there was no going back now.

"Calm down, Nanoha. We'll deal with your punishment later."

Although Alph quickly wondered what they meant by punishment, she thought it wasn't so important to resist potential help for, as turned and used chains to hold the spirals in place. Sighing, Yuuno did as well, while at the same time, setting up observation spells in the chains to see if Nanoha would make any suspicious movements. Not noticing this, Nanoha flew next to Fate, asking her to work together. Due to Nanoha's past helping of the girl, Fate accepted rather quickly, and began focusing her energy to cast Thunder Hammer. Nanoha flew to her three and began to charge Divine Buster.

"3...2...1... Go!"

Pink and Yellow energy struck at the same time, creating an explosion of magical power that was so tremendous it vaporized the rock 2 miles away. After the smoke had cleared, all that remained of the raging seas were six Jewel Seeds, the last ones.

Nanoha and Fate stood in the air, looking each other in the eyes. Although it wasn't said, there was an understood message between the two. _Thank you_. As Nanoha decided to let herself loose and smile, she quickly snapped back to full awareness as she remembered what happened next. She was too late, however, as purple lightning was already heading towards Fate, and struck her. As the attack struck its target, the scene Yuuno saw through his observation method was amazing. Although the attack had only struck Fate, Nanoha yelled out in pain as well, and seemed to slump to unconsciousness as Fate hovered there, with only moderate wounds, while Nanoha's seemed to be much more severe. Yuuno dashed, questioning why he was doing this, and caught Nanoha, and looked at the Jewel Seeds, and witnessed Chrono blocking Alph from obtaining them. When she knocked him away and began to escape, carrying Fate, only grabbing 3 Jewel Seeds, Chrono began to chase after them, but was stopped by Nanoha, who had shot him once with Divine Shooter before slumping back into unconsciousness. It was clear. Nanoha was up to something, and they would have to figure out what.

* * *

Yeah, the end for now. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

This chapter would have been up so much faster if I hadn't dumped it halfway through because of some problems. I apologize for that, but hope you enjoy this anyways.

* * *

Nanoha snapped awake and looked around, observing her surroundings. When she did, she quickly came to the realization that this was the room that the hooded man usually appeared in.

"So, Mr. Hoodie wants to talk, eh?" The girl mumbled to herself, waiting for "Mr. Hoodie" himself to show up.

_My my, impatient, are we? _Remarked the snide voice of the hooded man, who had suddenly appeared behind Nanoha, walking up to the brunette leisurely. Instantly, Nanoha tensed up, ready to take action at any moment.

"What do you want?" She threw out cautiously.

_Nothing much, but here, catch. _The man quickly threw a white gem at Nanoha, who caught it warily, still not trusting the man. _Keep it with you, it might help._

"Why are you doing this? If you wanted me to survive so badly, then why'd you send me here in the first place?" Nanoha slowly questioned.

_We'll see, won't we? Anyways, bye bye. _The man waved as Nanoha once again fell unconscious.

Nanoha awoke, and the first thing that entered her line of vision was Yuuno watching over her. Quickly the girl sat up and tried to piece together the situation, thinking about what had happened before she had her encounter with the hooded man. When memories of falling unconscious after the battle above the ocean, she gasped and scooted back, wary of anything that might come from Yuuno.

"Heh, worried, are you? Don't fear me, we're just going to go give you your punishment now. Follow," the boy calmly spoke as he stood up from his chair and opened the door, awaiting Nanoha to stand up and follow him. Unable to think of anything else that would help, the brunette complied and got of the bed she was laying on and tailed Yuuno, with silence in the air as they proceeded through the hall.

Suddenly, the white gem that Nanoha received from the hooded man began glowing, letting out a light that blinded both of them. When the light died out and the two regained their vision, they saw three white forms of energy facing them, looking ready to attack. Without any warning, the first one lunged towards Yuuno. Acting instinctively, Nanoha jumped in front of Yuuno, taking the hit, knocking her over as the energy jumped back. The second one then jumped in, also towards the boy, and Nanoha pulled him away, while quickly attempting to shoot the being, but missed due to its speed.

When the second one pulled back and the third one went in, Nanoha decided to try something else and aimed for it while it was coming towards her, but the shot simply went through the being, splitting it in two before it finally merged back together. When it finally got to Nanoha, it landed then jumped up once again, ramming into the blue-eyed girl and knocking her back. Moaning, Nanoha stood up to find Yuuno about to be hit in front of her, and quickly shot once without thinking, firing it through the white thing. Once again, upon collision, it split in two, moving back together. However, this was long enough of a window for Nanoha to warn Yuuno to dodge, and dodge he did.

Once again facing the three forms of energy, Nanoha and Yuuno stood back, at a lost of what to do. Suddenly, Nanoha pulled out the white gem that had called them in the first place, and held it out. Without warning, all of the energy went for the gem, carrying it with them as they disappeared. Letting out a sigh of relief, both of them tried to piece together what had just happened.

"Nanoha... What was that?" Yuuno questioned, thinking that the brunette had more answers than he did.

"I don't know," Nanoha answered, panting.

"But you had the gem that summoned them! How do you not!" Yuuno reasoned, trying to make his case.

"I'm honestly not sure," Nanoha said. "All I know is that they were only after the gem."

"Dammit! What's going on here, Nanoha! You've been spending most of your time off on your own, doing things that nobody knows anything about! Tell me what's going on!" Yuuno snapped, annoyed at how Nanoha was acting.

"It's a long story." Nanoha answered truthfully, looking away from the one in front of her.

"Tch! Fine. You'd better tell me later," Yuuno threatened, motioning for Nanoha to follow him to where they were heading before the energy popped up.

Arriving at the spacious room, Nanoha met with Chrono and Lindy, who were standing on the side opposite of her, and took a deep breath.

"Hello there, Nanoha," Lindy greeted with a sharp edge in her voice. "I trust you know that what you did would not come without unfortunate circumstances. As such, you will be forced to stay on Earth, Non-Administered Planet #97 until further notice. We will have Yuuno watching you just to be safe."

"All right," Nanoha agreed calmly, realizing that this would be beneficial to her. Now, if there was only a way she could get Raising Heart with her. She doubted that they would let her run away with it. Before she could come up with a plan, however, Yuuno started dragging her away, over to where they would be sent back down to Earth. Before she could protest, however, Nanoha noticed that Yuuno was holding something with the hand he was pulling hers with, and thinking it through, Nanoha was able to recognize that something as Raising Heart. Looking straight into Yuuno's eyes, Nanoha understood immediately, and left without a word.

Back on Earth, late at night, Nanoha and Yuuno arrived at the blue-eyed girl's house, half-asleep, with Yuuno in his ferret form. Opening the door, Nanoha yawned and walked in.

"Hello? Mom!?" Nanoha hollered.

"Eh!? Nanoha!" came the voice of Nanoha's mother, quickly rushing to see her daughter. "Why are you at home?"

"Well, they said I should rest at home for a bit. I'm tired, so can I sleep now?" Nanoha lazily droned, staggering with each step she took. This was no lie, as the events of the day had left Nanoha quite tired.

"All right," rang out her voice as Nanoha was already half-asleep, stumbling as she walked.

In Nanoha's room, the girl in question threw down her bag and jumped on the bed, falling asleep hastily. Yuuno, noticing this, sighed. It looked like he would only get his answers tomorrow.

On board the Arthra, Lindy and Chrono were worried. No matter where they looked, they couldn't find Raising Heart anywhere. As they continued searching, both of them were getting closer and closer to accepting that it was with Nanoha. The only thing they couldn't figure out was how the girl had gotten it. Deciding that they would worry about that later, they contacted Yuuno to check.

_Hey, Yuuno!_ Chrono's voice rang in the ferret's head. He had figured they'd contact him sooner or later, and he was prepared.

_Yes? What is it? I'm trying to sleep..._

_Pay attention! Raising Heart is missing, and we need to make sure it isn't on Nanoha!_

_What? Is that true? Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing._

_Are you serious!? "Nothing"? That's crazy! You've seen what she can do!?_

_Look, I'll tell you when something's gone wrong. Until then, I'm going to sleep..._ Yuuno ended his contact with the two in dimensional space and pretended to sleep, leaving the two on the ship even more worried.

The next day, Nanoha awoke and stretched out, feeling refreshed. Getting ready, she planned out her day. 'Let's see here... I have to go meet Alph in front of Suzuka's house, which means I have to go meet up with the two of them. Of course, in order to do that, I'd have to go to school... Well, that's set.'

Nanoha got on the bus as usual, but when it came time to meet up with Arisa and Suzuka, the future Ace of Aces cringed. Still, knowing that this was something she had to go through, the girl steeled her resolve and moved to the back of the bus, where her two friends were.

"Ah... Arisa, Suzuka. Hello," She greeted calmly. In response to this, both had a shocked look on her face, but what happened after that varied. Arisa, being stubborn as ever, just turned her head from Nanoha, while Suzuka greeted the girl in return.

"Nanoha! We didn't know you'd be back," Suzuka waved, smiling.

"Ah... Yeah," Nanoha said as she rubbed her cheek, trying to think of a decent explanation. "I ended what I was doing a bit early, so I headed back."

"Does it matter?" Questioned Arisa defiantly.

"Don't be like that," Suzuka scolded. "Anyways, Nanoha, do you want to head to my house after school?"

"Sure." Nanoha responded simply, while the two girls trailed on to other topics.

Stopping by her house to pick up Yuuno, Nanoha ran over to Suzuka's house, expecting to find a certain orange animal there. Still, it wouldn't be a good thing if she made it too obvious she was looking for it, and just walked along with her two friends who were waiting for her outside, patiently waiting for one of them to bring up the familiar. As it turns out, there was no need to, as they passed by the dog while walking through the yard. Walking up to the cage Alph was currently in, Nanoha let out a quick greeting.

_Hello._

_Hmph. What do you want?_

_Why are you here like this? Where's Fate?_Although Nanoha already knew, she had to ask, just to try to stay consistent, even though it wouldn't make much of a difference.

_Nanoha, I'll listen to the story, you go play with your friends. _Yuuno interrupted, jumping off of Nanoha's shoulder and in front of the cage

_But..._

_No buts. Besides, I'm closer to everyone on the Arthra, they'll listen to me more than you._

_Okay._

Nanoha left Yuuno and Alph to work things out, as she focused on keeping as much of her energy as possible in case something unexpected happened.

Sitting peacefully, Nanoha relaxed with her two friends when a voice entered her mind and quickly interrupted her.

_Nanoha Takamachi. _It took Nanoha less than a second to recognize the voice, and respond correspondingly.

_Yes, Chrono?_

_We heard Alph's story from Yuuno. We're willing to excuse you of what you've done in exchange for helping us capture Fate._

_Depends, what are you going to do when you capture Fate?_

_We've heard how she's just following her mother. We just need to take away Precia's main method of obtaining Jewel Seeds. Don't worry, we'll work as hard as we can to excuse her of her crimes after this incident._

_Fine. That sounds agreeable to me._

After coming to a truce with Chrono, Nanoha let herself just act normally like herself for the rest of the day, and not on guard like she had been for most of the time since she had faced whatever the hooded man's intentions were.

Night fell quickly, and Nanoha knew it was time to act. Getting out of bed, the brunette took Raising Heart with her out of the house, while at the same time motioning for Yuuno to follow. They had agreed to meet up with Alph at a certain point soon, and had to get going if they wanted to be there on time. Running down the streets, Nanoha and Yuuno both dashed, getting ready for the inevitable confrontation with Fate.

"Hey, Nanoha, you said that you'd tell me what's going on, right?" Yuuno brought up along the way.

"Yeah, I'll do it after we have Alph and Fate with us." Nanoha assured the future librarian. Yuuno nodded in response.

Upon meeting up with Alph and arriving at the spot where Fate would appear, Nanoha took a deep breath and threw Raising Heart into the air.

"Raising Heart, Set Up!"

_Alright. Standby, ready. Set Up._

The light of Nanoha's transformation dissolved at the same time Fate descended from the air, already fully clothed. Seeing this, Nanoha pointed Raising Heart towards Fate. Many thoughts were rushing through both of the girls' heads at the time, but there was one thing that they both knew right then. That a fight was inevitable. For Fate, this would be their first and final confrontation. For Nanoha, this would be the second time that they had a fight in which they were both truly against each other.

* * *

And this chapter's done. Next one we have the Nanoha and Fate fight. Thoughts on how this is going now that we're differentiating from the show a bit more and reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The series does not belong to me, and I do not posses it.

Wow, it's been a while since I updated, eh? I am on break right now, so I'm trying to do as much as possible.

Anyways, although _Words_ switched to six hyphens for the separation, I'm still sticking with the lines for everything else, unless specially notified.

Enjoy.

* * *

Nanoha rose into the air, ready to fight. Fate did the same. There was no turning back after this point. A last conflict was inevitable.

Away in the shadows, the hooded man watched with interest as both of the girls prepared their first shots.

_So, I guess our girl's gotten tired of playing by the rules. Fine with me, makes things much easier._

Clenching his fist, the man continued observing the scene in front of him, trying to distract his mind for a while.

Nanoha dodged a shot just as she fired one at her opponent. After all the training matches she had "already" experienced with Fate, this wasn't exactly hard. Still, she didn't want to make it look too easy.

"This would be so much easier if I could just finish it quickly." Nanoha muttered under her breath as she dodged. "I don't want to have to use Starlight Breaker this time either..."

_Blaster Three, my master?_

"That's even worse..." The Ace of Aces pointed out before noticed yet another barrage heading straight towards her. Taking quick evasive action, Nanoha twirled twice and landed next to Yuuno and Alph. "Looks like I should just finish this quickly, in any way possible." Nanoha finally decided as Raising Heart got the idea.

_Starlight Breaker_

At the same moment Raising Heart began charging the attack, Nanoha jumped to the air and aimed towards her friend of both the future and past. After the initial shock from seeing the attack charge died down, Fate came to her senses and was about to get out of the way when she noticed that Nanoha had taken the necessary precautions and put in a bind.

The beam of energy fired off without any impediments, and hit its target just as successfully.

Panting slightly from providing the energy for Starlight Breaker, Nanoha sighed briefly, knowing that the fight was over. Before the brunette could rest completely, however, Fate started falling from the sky. Snapping to attention once again, Nanoha began flying towards the blonde. Although she knew she wouldn't make it in time to stop her from hitting the water, which wouldn't be a good thing from how high she was, she still had to try, right? Thankfully, before contact was made, Yuuno took action and created a soft spring for Fate to land on.

The moment Fate was caught and Bardiche released the Jewel Seeds, acknowledging Nanoha's victory, the sky suddenly changed color. Lighting started crashing down from the clouds that abruptly appeared. Without any previous notification, two bolts of lightning shot down. Each one aimed at a different person. Each bolt capable of doing much damage. One bolt towards Fate, and one bolt towards Yuuno.

Caught in the middle between Yuuno and Fate, Nanoha gasped when the lightning appeared, and paled when the two bolts started heading towards her friends. Since she was between the two, there was no way she could get to both of them. Pausing for a moment, Nanoha was lost in the chaos of the moment before darting off to at least save someone. Right as the bolt was about to hit, Nanoha sped up and was barely able to knock Yuuno out of the way and push him to the ground before the bolt hit him, and the girl took the strike instead.

At the exact moment the bolt hit Nanoha, the other bolt struck its target as well. The attack hit Fate directly, who didn't have enough energy to move out of the way. In one moment, an attack hit Nanoha, another hit Fate, and a spell by the White Devil herself brought some of the damage on the blonde to the brunette.

Nanoha let out a loud yelp of pain as she was hit by the lightning that Precia had sent. At the same time, some of the damage dealt to Fate was also rerouted to Nanoha. Suddenly, Nanoha's magic gave out, and the wings near her feet disappeared, making the girl hit the ground with a soft thud. Struggling, Nanoha barely managed to open her eyes and look up to the friend that she had just saved.

"Nanoha! Are you alright? Nanoha!"

Nanoha began to stumble out an answer, but before she could, coughed out some blood. Reacting quickly, Yuuno called out Nanoha's name while running to her, but just as he arrived, she collapsed. The last thing Nanoha heard before falling asleep and closing her eyes was the sound of her friend desperately calling out her name.

On the Arthra, the doors to the main room opened, where Yuuno walked in, carrying Nanoha in his arms. Behind him were Alph and Fate, with the latter having her hands locked up. When they had arrived, Precia had already fired her first round at the attacking officers. The moment everyone saw the damage done by that attack, a retreat was ordered. Seeing the officers flee, Precia smiled and turned to the person in the jar behind her.

"Yes... How was that, my dear Alicia?"

Nanoha slowly sat up in that white room. Still tired from all that damage she took, she didn't recognize the absence of the hooded man. Attempting to stand up, Nanoha put her hands on the floor and pushed up, only to fall back down from a lack of energy and the damage she still felt. Struggling, the girl tried to get on her feet again, with this time having as much success as the last. Grunting in annoyance, Nanoha mustered all her strength and stood up, and wobbled before stabilizing herself and standing upright.

When the girl started to look around for the hooded man, she was trying to stay conscious. However, since being unconscious in the white room meant you were conscious in the world, Nanoha was on the border between both. Although the area where the white room was was silent, something was happening back in the world. Straining, Nanoha managed to make through some of the voice, and identified it as Precia Testarossa.

"You're a pathetic dog, Fate. Always relying on me to help you. You're not worth anything. You..."

Nanoha was cut off from both worlds before she could hear anything more.

Blinking once, then twice, Nanoha still felt sore. However, she also felt the fright and shock that seemed to exude from Fate, and the girl attempted to set it straight.

"...can't do anything without anyone else's help!"

"Shut. Up." Nanoha ordered defiantly, standing up. "Does it look like we care? Fate is still Fate, got that? It doesn't matter what she is, she's still a kind girl with a sweet smile! Besides, you're not one to talk either! Always obsessing over one little girl, always stuck up and thinking that you can do whatever you want. Guess what? You can't!" Precia scoffed in response.

"So what, little girl? At least I can stand without anyone else helping me do anything," the woman spoke, referring to how Yuuno was holding up Nanoha.

"Hmph! Yeah right," Nanoha shrugged, "is your research entirely your own? No, you adapted part of it from someone else's, am I correct?" Nanoha challenged. She knew she was getting dangerously close to the line of revealing too much, but she didn't care about that right now. Fate was in trouble, and she had already decided to screw repeating everything again.

"How did you..." Precia stammered for a slight bit before pausing for a second and gaining a great smile on her face. "I see, so you're here because of _that_, eh? Well, this should be interesting. No matter! Let us begin!"

The woman suddenly started laughing uncontrollably as she used the Jewel Seeds she had taken earlier to attempt and cast some magic. Nanoha, unable to take any more strain, collapsed completely, and Fate caught her, with a slight smile on the blonde's face. Her friend was right, no matter what she was, she still existed, and she planned to take full advantage of that existence she had.

Fate was standing there, helping Yuuno hold Nanoha up, when suddenly, Chrono rushed past all of them, muttering about how Precia was crazy to try and change what had already happened. Knowing what she had to do, Fate handed off Nanoha to Yuuno before throwing up Bardiche and changing into her Barrier Jacket.

"Yuuno, take care of her. I have something I must do." Although Yuuno was cautious at first, he calmed down when he noticed how concerned Fate was about Nanoha, and came to the conclusion that it was reasonable she wouldn't be helping Precia when she went back to the scene.

* * *

So yeah, things are quite different than they should be, eh? Anyways, I'm expecting the next update to come tomorrow, but that's just me... Right?

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The rights are not mine for Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Well, I said it would be here today, and here it is. Yeah.

Enjoy

* * *

Taking off after Chrono, Fate and Alph ran one way while Yuuno ran the other, carrying Nanoha.

Laying the girl down on a bed, Yuuno quickly got to trying to soothe the pain Nanoha was probably feeling. While he was doing this, the other three had already arrived at the entrance. Of course, outside waiting for them were robots. Making a noise of disagreement, Fate stepped up to take them out before Chrono held her back.

"I'll get this," he spoke commandingly. In response to this, Fate nodded and stepped back, watching Chrono point skyward and the enemies in front of them getting destroyed rapidly. Running in, no words were exchanged until they arrived at a split in the road.

"You head up and seal the reactor room, I'll get to Precia," Chrono ordered, in a voice that wouldn't take anything but complete compliance.

"Alright," Fate nodded, striking down the robots in front of her and flying up.

At the Arthra, Lindy had just taken off and headed towards the scene, leaving everyone else on the ship to try and contain the Dimensional problems. In the room where Nanoha and Yuuno were, the girl was still unconscious, and the boy was was watching the monitors, where he saw everyone else fighting.

"Nanoha..." Yuuno spoke, referring to the girl that had just been stabilized and was resting peacefully. "I can't just stand here... I have to go help them. When I get back, tell me everything, okay?" The boy finished and ran off towards the teleporter.

When Yuuno had left, Nanoha slowly opened her eyes, slowly getting more and more aware of the area around here. In the distance, she heard the boy's footsteps, and the haste at which they were being taken.

"Yuuno..." Nanoha mused, looking at her hands, "all this time, everyone's been here for me, even though I don't belong here..." Small pools of water formed in the brunette's eyes as she thought back to the ones that had guided her on this journey. Slowly, she took steps forward to the monitors to watch the others before she was interrupted by a sound from the other side of the room.

_So, you're awake._

"What do you want?" Nanoha asked, not bothering to turn around and look at the hooded man.

_Nothing. Juust checking on you...You're going in, right? _The man asked, hesitating for a second.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

_Take this._ The man simply said, tossing Nanoha a small cube, _Keep it with you, it'll work by itself, but it needs to get there..._

"What?" Nanoha posed, not understanding what he just said. After a moment of thought, the girl just shrugged, and waved farewell to the man as she ran off to head to join the battle.

After the girl had left, the man simply sat back and leaned against the wall, wondering if he had done the right thing by giving her the cube.

"Ungh!" Fate yelled in annoyance, barely dodging a swing from one of the numerous robots. "How many are there?"

"Too many!" Alph and Yuuno simply yelled back at the same time, also having their own trouble with their opponents. Just as they were being closed in on, all the opponents were suddenly destroyed by a ball of pink suddenly zooming through them.

_Divine Buster_

"Nanoha!" Fate cried out in relief over her friend coming. The girl in question simply sent a smile towards her friend and looked down while pointing Raising Heart towards all the opponents. The attack finished charging, and all enemies in the vicinity were destroyed by the attack, leaving only metal behind to show that they were there. "You're alright!"

"Of course," Nanoha nodded to Fate, who had flown in next to her. Suddenly, the walls broke down, and in came a giant robot, already armed for an attack. "Well, shall we?" Nanoha asked after taking a quick look at their opposition.

"Why not?" Fate nodded to the question of the one beside her, then flew away for some space to attack with. Nanoha, taking the cue, began working up her own assault as well, bringing up yet another Divine Buster.

Both attacks hit their target straight on, and both the shield and the robot fell in a matter of seconds.

In the now cleared room, Fate flew back to Nanoha once again. There was a moment of uninterrupted silence between the two before Alph quickly shouted towards the pair.

"Hey! Hurry up! The reactor needs to be taken care of, quickly!"

"Right," Fate said, remembering what she was here for. "I'll go to the reactor room, you head with Chrono."

"Eh?" Nanoha remarked in response, "shouldn't you go get Precia?"

"No," Fate calmly admitted, "I don't think I really should. Besides, it seems like mother has something she wants to say to you."

"Alright..." Nanoha trailed before pretending to cheer up, "then let's go!" she told her friend enthusiastically, flashing her a smile before flying off to follow Chrono, who had run off ahead.

Making sure not to fall behind, Nanoha ran behind Yuuno and Chrono, who was desperately trying to reach Precia before her plans progressed too far. Breaking down the wall in front of him, Chrono ignored the wounds he had taken on the way there and stepped into the room where his mother and Precia had already talked.

Realizing that Chrono had gotten slightly ahead of her, Nanoha rushed to catch up with him, and arrived just as he finished his talk to Precia. The woman in question, while slightly annoyed, smiled when she saw Nanoha behind him.

"Ah, there you are. It seems my project did work successfully. Now," the woman rambled on, "come and do what I say!"

"What?" Nanoha said as she looked on incredulously at the insane one in front of her who had lifted up her arms during the end of the sentence. "Why would I-" she began to argue before the cube from earlier shot out from the pocket it was being held in and flew right in front of Precia, who had an expression of complete shock after witnessing it.

"But this means..." Precia angrily shouted before laughing uncontrollably, "curse you, damned brat! Curse you and that experiment of yours!" Slamming her staff to the ground, the woman began activating the spell that she had worked so hard on. Even though Fate stopped the reactor core from working, the woman, far past the limit of normal action, carried on anyways. Cracks on the floor began appearing, and Precia, still laughing madly, fell down to the ground, bringing Alicia with her to wherever they would end up.

"Wait! What did you mean by-" Nanoha hollered, running towards Precia. Suddenly, however, Yuuno tackled the girl to the ground, making sure she stopped and didn't run under the falling debris. Still, even more cracks started forming, and as the Garden of Time itself started breaking apart, Amy's voice could be heard yelling at everyone to get out.

* * *

I have a feeling I make things a bit too obvious sometimes. Anyways, I'm off to go and try to get up today's _Words_ before it's too late.

Please Review.


End file.
